


A Christmas Accident

by NegativeNorth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeNorth/pseuds/NegativeNorth
Summary: Stiles is in a rush to get to a Christmas Party and bumps into a stranger.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	A Christmas Accident

Stiles was in a rush to get to the Christmas party. Scott was going to give him so much shit for being late but it wasn’t his fault! It’s not his fault he got lost on a research spiral into Christmas traditions all because he wondered why mistletoe in particular did what it did to the supernatural, stumbling onto Norse myths and ending up finding the perfect last-minute gift to give to Lydia. He might not be in love with her anymore but she was still a goddess worthy of all worship and deserved the perfect gift. He’d had it mailed to Lydia’s new house because there was always the chance he’d forget it, unlikely but always a risk given how busy this time of the year gets. It’d been a few years but finally their small group could relax about anything supernatural causing death and destruction in Beacon Hills so they’d went their separate ways and met up again wherever it was deemed most efficient (which was usually wherever Lydia was living since she had the room and would let her orchestrate everything firsthand.) 

The annual Christmas party ended up in NYC this year, which meant Stiles had to fight his way through the crowds from his small no-nothing apartment so he can reach the blessedly less-empty streets near her home. He’d been unintentionally following this really hot stranger (the man’s ass was something he’d love to get down and worship like it deserves) but they were both headed the same direction for a few streets now. Stiles was curious where the guy was going. He’d pinged on the supernatural meter and his walk was similar to other werewolves like Scott. It was rare given how much of a hell on enhanced senses this city must be of all places. Stiles was focused more on that than anything else when he misstepped and slid on a spot of ice. They were still in the crowded section and he was falling straight for the maybewolf, preparing for pain only for the guy to turn around and catch him. The pause caused a slight traffic jam around them but Stiles was too busy looking into the eyes of this utterly handsome man. The jaw, the cheekbones, the stubble, all of that was worth looking at but the eyes were the best part from his literal 5 second look. In fact, he couldn’t make himself stop looking, there was something about the man that was magnetic. 

Stiles blurted the first thought he had, “Hi, I think I maybe love you a little.” He flushed an unattractive red, wishing he could’ve said something better as his first words to the stranger.

“I think I might feel the same.” The man said. “Any chance I can get your name? I’m Derek.”

“Well I’m Stiles, yes that is a nickname and no I won’t say my real name.” Stiles stumbled out. A couple people were stopping to watch the Miracle Christmas Romance (capital letters necessary in Stiles’ opinion) unfold since the two hadn’t actually let go yet. Derek was still holding Stiles up, he was practically glowing from the small smile gracing his face. Stiles was also smiling wide and found he couldn’t stop doing it.

“Any chance we could go for some coffee? I know a good place not far from here.” Derek said.

Stiles grimaced, “Any chance I can get a raincheck on that? I’ve got to get to a party and I’m really late as is.” He scrambled out of Derek’s hold, feeling a little cold before he grabbed Derek’s hand.

“Any chance I could tag along? I really don’t want to let you go, which is really weird for me.”

“The fact I’m considering letting you tag along is also pretty weird for me as well. Feel like embracing the weird and coming? It’s a few more blocks and then we’ll be at the place.”

“Fine with me.” Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand. “Best we get going then.” The two took off, still holding hands as they left for Lydia’s place.


End file.
